<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>be with you by jendeukiechennn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803055">be with you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jendeukiechennn/pseuds/jendeukiechennn'>jendeukiechennn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste Knows, Betrayal, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Lila Rossi Lies, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Better, Sad Marinette Dupain-Cheng</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:27:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jendeukiechennn/pseuds/jendeukiechennn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>lila is a liar, marinette is upset.</p><p>(but adrien is there too)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>377</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>be with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lila was taking it too far. She wasn’t even trying to hold it back or hide it anymore but people were so blind, <em>so </em>blind that they couldn’t even see the obvious lies in her words. They were blinded by her ‘<em>awesomeness</em>’. Everyone who became friends with her eventually fell into the trap of her lies, after all Lila was telling them <em>only what they wanted to hear.</em></p><p>The devil in her heart was overshadowed by the sweet innocence in her eyes.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, that sweet little fake innocence...</em>
</p><p>It made Marinette want to destroy it right away. Marinette was so tired of her bullshit.</p><p>Lila had destroyed her life. She made herself seem like the perfect friend of the class just like how she planned to. She manipulated everyone, every single one of Marinette’s friends, classmates, into believing that Marinette was the one to be blamed and she herself was to be protected and loved.</p><p>Marinette lost all of her friends, even Alya.</p><p>They all left her alone just because of another set of lies. Her best friend didn’t even attempt to question the truth. She didn’t even raise her head from the desk to look at Marinette in the eyes, but glared down at her as soon as the bluenette  girl tried to defend herself against Lila, who was crying meanwhile.</p><p>It was nearly a week ago. Marinette went home by herself that day. Her eyes were bloodshot and there were tears still coming out. She didn’t know how the hell she managed to not get akumatized, maybe even Hawkmoth pitied her.</p><p>Marinette did her best to not show her negative emotions and feelings towards her partner the same night. She tried her best to crack a smile at Chat’s puns and attempts to make her happy. </p><p>And she cried the whole night, not able to get even a little bit of sleep.</p><p>Six days later she still had to sit in the back row by herself quietly. Her best friend was laughing at a joke that Nino had made. Lila was also with them. She was smiling innocently.</p><p>Marinette couldn’t take it anymore. She hated the girl’s bangs, how stupidly they fell upon her forehead, the way she swayed her hips as she made a joke of her own, how she laughed and put her hands against her mouth to hide her ‘<em>sweet</em>’ smile. </p><p>She hated Lila. She hated how she smiled, how she cried, how she walked-</p><p>Lila was walking towards her!</p><p>Marinette straightened up and glared down at the girl. She could see the smirk on her face. <em>I wonder, what is she going to lie about now? </em></p><p><em>“</em>Hi Marinette!” Oh, so the friendly lies it is.</p><p>Marinette didn’t respond to the girl as the whole class turned their heads towards them. She kept giving Lila her hardest glare and waited for the other to leave.</p><p>...But Lila had other plans.</p><p>”I am aware of your hate towards me,” oh no, she looked like she was about to cry. “And I just wanted to say that- that I’m sorry, Marinette!”</p><p>The bluenette wasn’t even shocked. She knew that Lila would come up with another false accusation to make Marinette seem like the bad one even more. But then she saw Alya, her best friend, put her hand on Lila’s shoulder as in an attempt to make the girl feel better. (As if she really was the one who needed comfort.) “Just let it go, Lila. She isn’t worth your tears.”</p><p>Marinette could swear that she had never felt that way before. So many emotions at once; betrayal, hate, sadness, madness...</p><p>Lila’s smirk grew even bigger. She let out a fake sob as she turned around and gave Alya a hug. The other girl returned the hug while glaring down at the bluenette one. </p><p>Marinette felt the feeling of betrayal get even worse. She felt like she was drowning. She couldn’t breathe. Her tears poured down her cheeks. The bluenette was unable to open her mouth and say something, anything to defend herself. A few seconds later she grabbed her bag and walked towards the class’ door. As she passed by the two girls, she felt her shoulder brush against Lila. She left the school, not noticing the blonde boy following her quietly.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Soon, she found herself in a park, sitting on a brown bench. She stared down at the ground. Marinette felt so miserable, vulnerable and betrayed. How come her own best friend didn’t believe Marinette but that lying little-</p><p>“Marinette!”</p><p>A deep intake of breath, followed by a few more as the blonde boy held onto the bench tightly. Marinette turned around in shock. “Adrien?” She sniffed, “What are you doing here?” </p><p>He gave a small smile to the girl and sat down next to her on the bench. “I couldn’t leave you alone,” he sighed “especially after all that happened.”</p><p>”You... you don’t believe her?”</p><p>”It’s more like-“ he paused for a moment to think. “I believe <em>you</em>. “</p><p>Marinette turned her head towards the ground once again, shoulders slumped. “But no one else believes me, Adrien! How am I going to be out of this? How am I supposed to prove her wrong? I don’t even know what to do!” </p><p>Adrien put his arm around her shoulders and leaned closer into her face. “Maybe it’s not the right time, maybe they are not the people who deserve to be in your life, maybe it’s all just a mistake and they will be apologizing to you by tomorrow.”</p><p>He leaned closer and closer until there wasn’t any space left between their lips. It was a small peck, shocking Marinette even more, but it also was full of love, support, comfort... She didn’t understand anything until the next time Adrien parted his lips apart to talk:</p><p>”... but, m’lady, I will always be here, whether with a costume or not. I will always be with you.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>English isn’t my first language so please forgive me! Also Adrien probably found out because Mari was upset while patrolling and all idek just don’t ask me :”(</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>